Issue 4
The Wizzo, Issue 4 was on sale near the end of September to early October. The comic went up to £1.50 (due to printing costs) and had 32 pages. The contents is shown here: PG 1: Front Cover - Harry Rickard PG 2: What's Inside PG 3: Blong - Josh Champion PG 5: Stupid Steve - Sam Jones PG 6: Zappy - Harry Rickard PG 7: Zappy/The Wee Musketeer - Max Champion PG 8: Tiny Tim - Kieren G PG 9: Shorts: Robert Robot - Harry Rickard, Tall and Small - Hannes Smit, Joust Joking - Harry Rickard, The Weather Man - Jonathan Barham PG 10: i-Wish - Harry Rickard PG 11: i-Wish/The Game - Kieren G PG 12: Slug and Snail - Tom Southall PG 13: Magic Buns - Sue Nicholls PG 14: Tornado Tommy - Jonathan Barham PG 15: Crash Test Dummies - Kieren G PG 16: Get a Job Bob - Hannes Smit PG 18: Bill the Buyer - Jonathan Barham PG 19: Shorts: How the Dinosaurs Died Out - Hannes Smit, Gardening Gary - Sam Jones, Crazy Cartoons - Harry Rickard, The Mud Fighters - Jonathan Barham PG 20: Maddie Bout Money and Nora Penny - Harry Rickard PG 22: Arty's How to Draw: Chav - Hannes Smit PG 23: Super Pencil - Martin Smit PG 24: Frank's Footie Team - Harry Rickard PG 25: Your Stuff! PG 26: Frankie - Hannes Smit PG 28: WizzKids - Hannes Smit PG 29: Shorts: A Day in the Life of a Teaching... - Jonathan Barham, Baldy - Josh Champion, Martha the Mad - Rose Edwards, The Mud Fighters - Jonathan Barham PG 30: Rob Ber - Hannes Smit PG 31: Next Time PG 32: Back Page: Chav and Jim - Hannes Smit Notes * Blong is written by Chay Whiston and illustrated by Josh Champion * Stupid Steve is illustrated by Sam Jones with the help of Harry Rickard * Harry Rickard colours in numerous comic strips drawn by other artists, these are: (parts of) Chav and Jim, A Day in the Life of a Teaching..., Stupid Steve, The Mud Fighters, Gardening Gary, Tornado Tommy, Bill the Buyer and The Weather Man. Trivia * This issue sees the introduction of many new stories, these are: Slug and Snail, Baldy, A Day in the Life of a Teaching..., Martha the Mad, Gardening Gary, The Wee Musketeer, Super Pencil '''and Rob Ber' * Issue 3 so the last of the Arty's Know How series, the final story ended with a 2 page comic strip in which Arty goes on a rampage, destroying Wizzville after getting hold of the artist (Harry Rickard)'s pencil. After doing this terrible deed he loses his 2 page craft page, instead getting a 1 page How to Draw, the first of the series begins in this issue with learning how to draw Blong. * Rob Ber was never meant to feature in Issue 4 but was added in at the last minute, Hannes Smit drawing the story. * Blong is ghosted this issue by Josh Champion after planned artist Harry couldn't draw it up due to being too busy colouring in other strips. * Issue 4 features the first and only appearance of The Mud Fighters making this strip the first of the one-off strips. * Super Pencil was originally meant to feature in Issue 3 but after artist Martin Smit quit, Super Pencil was dropped. However after Martin rejoined the comic, it was decided that Super Pencil would appear in Issue 4. * This issue introduces the new readers page, Your Stuff. The page is for readers to send in their jokes, letters and drawings. * In this issue we see the return of '''Maddie Bout Money and Nora Penny.' * This issue; Frankie is a 2 page story. Frankie will switch between amount of pages depending on the story. * This issue is once again 32 pages however Issue 5 will be 58 pages due to it being a special. * Bill the Buyer is a full page this issue. * The 'Next Time' page will be about Issue 5, The Halloween Special. * Crazy Cartoons is illustrated by Harry Rickard this issue, this is because there is not an official artist for this comic strip. * In Issue 3, the comic originally planned to have borders around each of the stories (with Wizzo Workers scattered around them), when the borders didn't work after being printed they were dropped. They then make their first appearance in this issue. Category:Issues